Michael Jackson
.]]Michael Jackson is a Satire Character requested by Emma Vigen and introduced to the OddRealm Adventures-roleplay in Pic 01 by Amargaard. Michael Jackson is a human zombie once known as the "King of Pop" before his death. After he died, he instead became King of the Dead, and front singer in "MJ & the Difs". Biography: Before Chapter 1 :Michael Jackson was a famous singer, eventually earning the title "King of Pop", but was turned undead into a zombie, and rose to the rank of King of the Dead. Wishing to continue making music even in death, he teamed up with undead René Dif, cloning him and founded the band MJ & the Difs. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins :Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert : playing on the Shrekstival Stage.]]Michael Jackson's band was hired to play at a Shrekstival in honor of King Shrek III, and so they did... :Pic 02: The Pancake Prison Breakout : playing their most popular song.]]They played their most popular song, making their skeletal monster fan, Knud, jump around the streets causing havoc... Description in Details: Appearance: Michael Jackson has a scarred zombie-green skin, yellow teeth, and long curly black hair. He wears an orange outfit, complete with a hat of the same color. He has a habit of only wearing a white glove on his left hand, and carry around the Angry Brain in the right. Personality: Confident enough to stand upon a stage and sing in front of a crowd, and to be King of all undead. Powers and abilities: Michael Jackson is, first of all, a zombie and is thus able to use the generic abilities of any zombie. He is able to use necromancy to raise people from their graves, and to clone them - as he did with René Dif. Relations to Objects, Locations and other Characters: 'Objects:' *Angry Brain - He carries it around at all time, even on-stage. 'Locations:' *Shrekstival Stage - He and his band played here in pic 01. 'Characters:' *René Dif Clones - Michael Jackson raised René Dif from his grave to become a zombie, and then cloned him, so there would be three. The three Difs and Michael then founded the band MJ & the Difs. *Shrek III - Michael played at one of the Shrekstivals in honor of the king. *Knud - His biggest fan. Featured in: [[Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins|'Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins']] * Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert * Pic 02: The Pancake Prison Breakout Trivia and Notes: *Michael Jackson is 1 of the 5 first Satire Characters to be created in the OddRealm Adventures-roleplay, all introduced in pic 01. The other four being Easter Bunny, Dif on Drums, Dif on Triangle and Dif on Bass. *The facebook-comment in which he was requested by Emma Vigen sounded like: "MJ??". * The fact that the undead are a faction and that they are lead by Michael Jackson is lore created by admin Amargaard without revealing it in a picture. Category:Satire Characters Category:Zombies Category:Characters appearing in Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins